LOTR Mod Official Server
This is a page based purely on the official server of Lord of the Rings mod. '''The IP is lotr.ggserv.co' The LOTR Mod Official Server is a server with a 100 player maximum that has a lot of players, rulers, alliances and cities. Here is the link to the corresponding facebook site. Aidansebastian has made an awesome trailer video for this server. Thank you for that. The trailer video might be a bit a bit outdated since the last world reset. Try it out and check what's left and what's new. '''Current Status:' 02/03/2015: The server is online once again, there may be some alignment loss, we will get to fixing that as soon as possible. I'll keep it updated. ''-Bat'' Rules of the Server Lord of the Rings Mod: Official Server Rules Violation of these rules may result in a BAN, temporary or permanent, dependent on the severity and seriality of the offence, and subject to the decision of the admins. General: #Treat all other players fairly and with respect. #Do not '''bother Mevans or the moderators with questions or suggestions while they are online. #No griefing, stealing, attacking animals or soldiers, or otherwise damaging players' builds, land, or possessions, without their permission. #No hacking, cheating, or any other form of exploit. #Minimaps and other client-side mods, provided they do not violate rule 4, are allowed. #No spamming. #Creation of Fast Travel points inside other players' base, without their permission, is forbidden. #Disputes between players are to be settled by the server admins if the players cannot themselves reach a decision. PVP: #PVP is enabled #Do not attack players within their own base, except during wartime. '''Note: if the player's base is in enemy land (e.g. Mordor base in Gondor), it can be freely attacked, even when there isn't war between the players #Do not 'spawncamp' or attack players near the server spawn or Fast Travel points #Construction of traps at Fast Travel points is forbidden #Do not use Fast Travel to flee a battle if you agreed to the battle #If you kill a player fairly, you may keep their drops, and this does not constitute stealing War: #In order to declare war on an enemy player or group of players, all groups must agree to the war. #Once war is agreed upon, no group can leave the war without agreement from all participating groups. #New players can join an existing war at any time, but are then subject to rule 2. #All groups are free to negotiate about anything during a war. #The use of ender pearls for war is forbidden. #Griefing, stealing, etc. is still forbidden during a war, unless it is agreed upon as part of the war. #All other rules still apply during wartime, unless the removal of a rule is agreed upon as part of the war. #The war shall only end when all groups have agreed upon it. Factions and Rulers Most of the regions of Middle Earth are already taken on the server and ruled by different Lords and Ladies. The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Cities already built or in advanced WIP state There are a lot of cities and other places already built on the server. All of them are worth the hassle of the long voyage to get there - depending of what you are willing to sacrifice of time or health. The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Heavily Work in Progress Builds The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Annuminas: '''The ancient, former capitol of Arnor overlooking Lake Evendim, being built by '''chancellor11. Carn-dûm: '''The City Fortress of Angmar is being built by '''KingTulkas. wolfboycameron is helping. Galtrev: '''The capital city of Dunland (is actually a lore build not in movies tho) being constructed by '''ThaMarauder. Osgiliath: Currently being built by a force of Gondorians, Osgiliath is owned by Captain_Faramir. Vinyamar: ''' Suburb of Mithlond, this elven city is ruled by '''Hayoo. This city, according to the legend came into existance when some surviving Noldorin elves of the 1st age decided to rebuild a smaller version of the city Vinyamar, first city of the Noldor in Middle-Earth. It later became a suburb of Mithlond due to its close proximity of the city and the inhabitants originally being from Mithlond. Whitefall: Whitefall is no lore city. It is owned by Eomer_, the Guardian of Southern Rohan. A detailed, large and beautiful city located north of Edoras. There will be a road built connecting both towns. Whitefall will be open for all good and neutral players. There will be shops, other players, a "gladiator" arena with betting and much more. Whitefall will also be a fortress for one of Rohan's Armies. Whitefall is going to be a role-play city, like Gondor. You can also get a citizenship to Whitefall and even a job! There will be also a rank/title system, some rules etc. like that of Gondor. But for now, they are just looking some mature acting players who will help them to build it. (There are now 3 players building Whitefall besides of Eomer_) Planned BuildsCategory:Servers The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Barad-Dur: '''A massive mountain/tower, currently being built by '''MarBro. This build has not been started yet. Beorn's Lands: '''Planned build by '''ZombieSheepRule Durthang: '''A build planned after the February 1st update and one of the main places of evil and orcs within Mordor. '''Edhellond: An elven outpost in Gondor planned to be built by vaclav999. Fort Nox: '''A build planned after the February 1st update will be the location of the Angmar Military Treasury and Armory.This is being built by '''Illuvatars_Bane. Goblin Town: A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. id-'Urd u'Uhzâgh: 'A Dwarvish sub-city of Moria is being built by Rágna (connor7boss) to serve as a war base, council, and a home to Dwarfs travelling throughout Middle Earth. '''Fire-Iron Mountain:'A Gondorian outpost/ dwarven stronghold to be built by Bearclaw13. He plans on using it to make a strong connection betweens dwarves and men. '''Mt. Gram: '''A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. '''Trollshaws Outpost: '''A heavily fortified outpost that is the basis of the Black Empire's strength in the Lone Lands. Councils or Groups All of the information below is describing large scale faction interaction such as guilds and alliances. Feel free to add your own council/group if it consists of '''more than 2 factions. Dwarven House / Dwarven Council This is an elite group of seven of the finest dwarven warriors across the server. The houses in the Dwarven House include the Ered Luin, Khazad-Dum, the City of Gundabad, Ered Mithrin, the Iron Hills, and the Orocarni. There is one Lord per region that comes when a Lord calls a council. All councils are held at Gundabad when it is rebuilt. The High King of the Council is Azaghal_79 (formerly known as squatch_thunder7). The lordship of the members of the council is undisputed. Each Lord was gifted with a ring of their Realm/City. The rings were forged and inscribed within the halls of the greatest realm of the Khazad, Moria. The founding members consist of: * Azaghal_79 (squatch_thunder7) - The appointed High King of the Council, ruler of the Blue Mountains, and Forger of the Dwarven Rings. * Spoangitybob - Lord of the Dwarven Kingdom of Khazad-Dum and protector of the southern Misty Mountains. * iwellner45 - Lord of Durin's City located at Mount Gundabad. * Gror_the_King (SpeedySC) - Lord of the Iron Hills and co-guardian of the icy north. * aidansebastian - Lord of the Grey Mountains, co-guardian of the icy north, and inscriber of the Dwarven Rings. The council has since appointed various other lords such as * Thorin_the_King - King Under the Mountain. * SebbeoPetrini '''- Ruler of the Red Mountains. The Morgul Empire This is a group started by '''Gombar_the_Black or formerly known as SirWilsonGS. As far as we know, it includes the factions of Gundabad and Dol Guldur. The empire also holds strong ties with both Angmar and Isengard. The Morgul Empire has holdings in Goblin Town, Mt. Gram, Dol Guldur, the Trollshaws, part of Mt. Gundabad, and Mt. Caradhras. The great capital city of Gundabad, Caradhras is the greatest place of evil within the Misty Mountains, and one of the greatest places of evil in all of Middle Earth. They are also stationed in the Gundabad portion of Mount Gundabad. Harad, the Half-trolls, and rebel sects in Mordor refuse to join the empire. Even now Gombar_the_Black gathers his strength in attempt to consolidate power and rule over all of Middle Earth. Council of the High-Elves The 2nd king of the High-Elves, SinzPet, upon his rise to the throne created a council consisting of the most prestigious elves of the faction. The council acts as the king's advisors and representatives. When he himself is unavailable, the council memebers hold the authority to govern the faction in his absence. They act out his will, help out new elves in their struggle to survive and also handle foreign affairs to the extect of their abilities. As the most renowned and respected elves of the faction they have been chosed to help govern the High-Elves. The council also increases the opportunities for others to be able to contact the "government" of the high-elves, as the different memebers are online on different hours of the day. The Council consists of: *'SinzPet' - 2nd King of the High-Elves and Loremaster of Lindon. *'IronRyts' (formerly: RycoflyerBear) - Lord of Rivendell. *'Internet_Miners' - Brother of the 1st king of the High-Elves (Glaerdir), Hand of the King, heir to the throne and Lord of Fangorn. *'OculosMortis' (formerly: BMBIHNTR) - Lord of Mithlond and chief Architect of the High-Elves. *'Gil-Galad' (formerly: AFbaloglu) - Elder. *'Hayoo' - Lord of Vinyamar. * Overlordess - Curandir. Extra: The story of how SinzPet became the 2nd King of the High-Elves (Quenta Neuron: The Tale of the Successor) The King of Lindon, Glaerdir (MG, coolseb1000), marched with his loyal lords and allied men of Gondor towards Mordor for one last battle to cleanse Middle-Earth from it's filth, where they met their armies at the border of the black land. The battle took days, and every day they lost many, with bodies piling up at both sides of the battlefield. And as victory seemed within reach of the kings of men and elves something happened that brought a great confusion upon the battlefield: Men and elves and orcs suddenly found themselves intermingled and no one knew north from south. And it was in the midst this chaos of battle that King Glaerdir went mysteriously missing and was nowhere to be found. After ending the battle with the retreat of the orcs, the elves and the men of Gondor searched for what felt like ages. Glaerdir was not found and was presumed dead, lost between mud and blood of fallen friends and foes. The brother of the king, Internet_Miners, Lord of Fangorn, who was still grieving for his brother felt that he could not abandon his beloved people in the woods and thus passing on the Kingship to the Steward of the king, SinzPet, who, with grief still knawing at his heart, accepted the throne. Thus becomming the 2nd King of Lindon. White Council The White Council is a group of the elite, good aligned players of the server. They work together on a large, faction scale so that they can combat the forces of evil. The group consists of the highest ranking players of the main "good" factions, including Kings and High Lords alike. The group consists of: * internet_miners - High King of Fangorn and Hand of the King to SinzPet, the High King of Lindon. He was one of the founding members and very influential with most other players on the server. * SinzPet himself, another founding member, High King of the High Elves. * Faelon (Formerly: Xenphir) and TheBlueTrickster, more Elven kin, were founding members and partake in the council as influential representatives of the Mirkwood kingdom. * Arantoer_II ', the final founding member but definitely not the least, engages in activities as the King of Gondor'' and Horse Lord of Rohan. The White Council later admitted three invaluable players as their latest members: * '''Azaghal_79, the first new member, Lord of all Dwarves, Co-founder of the Northern Alliance and ruler of Ered Luin. * Hell_Metallicus, soon after, was graced into the Council as the Chieftan of the Rangers of the North and Co-founder of the Northern Alliance. * Captain_Faramir, following these additions, Prince of Ithilien, Lord of Osgiliath, General to Gondor's armies and Heir to the Throne of Gondor. Even at this moment the Council convenes to discuss trade, border troubles and incoming threats from treacherous neighbours. Their reach is nearly limitless as they can thwart even the deadliest of enemy plans. Their spheres of influence allies themselves closely to the most powerful of players, including most Dwarven lords and High Elves. Their contacts include the richest players on the server and the White Council itself has accomplished warriors of renown. They are ever vigil, always watching. Cross them and you may be forgiven, but never forgotten. There are rumors that the White Council has a secret location where they all meet, and it is said to be never found by anyone outside of the White Council. Some even say the location is not even in Middle-Earth. Others say they all communicate through Palentirs. Even we are unsure of the truth. AA-Guild Not yet an official group, though there have been a rising and a fall in members and publicity. This guild is primarily a joke for the true Alcoholics. It is an elite group, where everyone is welcome with the achievement and Alcoholic Shield. There is rumored to be an actual Guild (being) build somewhere. Though nobody knows how and where. The founders of this guild were: * Arantoer_II (back in the day he was only a Horse-Lord of Rohan under the name of b_boymasterman). * Evil_Mogwai, former King of Dunland. Even though they were enemies, they appreciated drinking with each other after fighting on the battlefield, and decided that every race and man or woman should have a place where they can rest, drink or laugh in peace. They are also viewing themselves outside of all politics when honoring or acting on the title of an AA-member. Which ironically, is not anonymous at all. Entry to this guild is free for anyone by drinking 72 potent vodka's in a row. And equipping the alcoholism shield when approaching other members or the guild itself (if it exists at all). Category:Gameplay Category:Role Play